Oreo (Serie Loki de amores)
by AsiYepYep
Summary: Oneshot de la absurda forma en cómo Loki y Sigyn terminaron casados.


_**Primer oneshot de mi serie Loki de amores.**_

 **Notas: Hace mucho la marca de galletas oreo hizo un comercial referente al amor cuando alguien te invitaba el lado de la galleta que tenia crema, de ahí el oneshot porque me acordé y me pareció lindo, es de mi infancia. Si no lo entienden pueden buscar en internet sobre eso pero no sé si encontrarán, el comercial es antiguo.**

* * *

LOKI DE AMORES: SIGYN

 **OREO**

Narvi y Vali paseaban junto con Natasha y Bruce en New York, habían venido de Vanaheim hace dos días por la curiosidad de conocer esa extraña festividad midgardiana "San Valentín". Su tío Thor no paraba de hablar de ello porque su novia Jane le insistió estar presente ese día con ella y si faltaba no le hablaría más, lógicamente eso no lo deseaba así que obediente tuvo que regresar y obviamente si sus sobrinos, cualquiera de los seis le hacían una petición no podía negárselos, no importa de qué se tratara.

Sigyn dice que tanto tío como Loki los malcrían, ellos no lo veían así de todos modos, para nada. Y la cadena fue esta: Tío Thor mencionó el tema, los gemelos lo escucharon, le pidieron permiso a su padre, Loki les dio permiso, Sigyn se opuso pero luego de una "charla" en su habitación Loki la convenció, aunque esa charla duró demasiado y es como ahora estaban en Midgard caminando tranquilamente comiendo helado.

-Señora Natasha, todos los adornos y preparaciones que vemos uno se los entrega a su pareja ¿verdad?- preguntó Narvi.

-Así es, hoy es 14 y muchas parejas como puedes ver ahora- mencionó señalándolas en la calle –se regalarán diversos presentes que representen de alguna forma el amor que se tienen-.

-Ohh… papá constantemente le regala cosas a mamá- dijo alegre Vali –eso significa que siempre le muestra su amor-.

-Si, después desaparecen y regresan cansados luego de horas, dicen que les gusta jugar cuando se regalan cosas- comentó inocentemente Narvi.

Bruce y Natasha carraspearon levantando una ceja sabiendo qué hacían realmente. El doctor tratando de cambiar de tema preguntó trivialmente -¿Y cómo se conocieron sus padres, niños?-.

Los gemelos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros –No lo sabemos, pero cuando lleguemos les preguntaremos-.

-Sólo a mamá, papá regresará más tarde con el señor Stark-.

-Cierto, cierto, tantos años y no lo hemos preguntado- negó con la cabeza Vali.

-Pero hay un día en especial cada año en que papá le regala galletas a mamá- mencionó el gemelo mayor.

-Sí, mamá se alegra mucho cuando lo recibe-.

Bruce y Natasha se miraron, esos niños tenían más edad de lo que aparentaban, tal vez lo mismo que ellos juntos ¿y no lo preguntaron? La mayoría sí lo hace desde muy pequeños, siempre está esa curiosidad, suponían que era por todas las calamidades que vivieron en familia se les pasó.

-Creo que debemos regresar y le podrán preguntar a su mamá- sonrió la bella pelirroja.

Los pequeños pelirrojos (también) asintieron devorando su helado. Chasquearon sus dedos y aparecieron en la sala de la casa de Tony en Malibú.

Los adultos se tambalearon mareados, que extraña sensación era teletrasportarse. Los pequeños como si nada entrecruzaron sus brazos y caminaron alegres hacia su madre que fue lo primero que divisaron.

-¡Mamá!- se anunciaron ambos.

Ella los apachurró en un gran abrazo –Mis niños preciosos-.

En el espacio estaban todos excepto Stark y Loki que fueron a traer no sé qué cosas de la torre Stark en la misma ciudad de donde acababan de venir y que el millonario insistía berreando que no podían faltar en la fiesta de la noche y Thot que todo el día estaría con Jane.

Sin perder tiempo los niños preguntaron al unísono –Mamá ¿cómo se conocieron tú y papá?-.

Todos voltearon curiosos esperando la respuesta, un matrimonio de tantos años no era poca cosa para los "simples" mortales.

A Sigyn se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió soñadora. Los demás se intrigaron más a juzgar por la casi embobada expresión de la vanir y se acercaron disimuladamente.

-Está bien, les voy a contar- los sentó cada uno a su costado del sillón.

Los gemelos asintieron efusivamente.

-Éramos jóvenes, estudiábamos en la Real Academia en Asgard y nos mandaron a toda la clase a hacer un trabajo aquí en Midgard, sobre las densidades químicas terrestres y su equivalencia y combinación a las de Asgard-.

Bruce abrió los ojos enorme.

-Recuerdo que caminamos en grupo por una calle vi como un niño comía deliciosamente una galleta con crema, luego una niña se le acercó y le pidió que le invitara, el niño cogió la última galleta y la partió y la crema se pegó en un lado de la galleta, la otra se quedó sin nada- pausó.

-Siiii...- dijo expectante Clint que ya estaba cerca.

-Él le convidó la parte con crema y la niña fue feliz como nunca vi, luego ambos se tomaron de las manos y jugaron en el parque, todo el tiempo juntos y ahí comprendí que era amor-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó incrédulo Steve.

Sin responder a su pregunta siguió contando –Las horas pasaron y yo tenía hambre pero no había llevado nada con qué comprar, además la moneda asgardiana no es legal aquí- frunció el ceño –busqué a Loki para regresar y lo encontré agarrando una galleta, sólo una, él me miró y yo a él sin decirnos nada, pero mi estómago sonó por el hambre y Loki se puso serio, luego miró su galleta de chocolate tan negra y con crema de vainilla muy blanca. Observé como separaba la galleta y la crema se quedó de un lado, meditó unos segundos y me entregó la parte con crema. Esa imagen sigue estampada en mi mente, su expresión serena, cabello oscuro como la galleta y piel blanca como la crema y combinaban perfecto, de ahí supe que era el indicado y sería mi esposo- finalizó encantada.

-¡¿QUEEEEÉ?!- se impactaron todos.

-En nuestro aniversario venimos a Midgard y me regala galletas con crema en honor a ese día, desde hace unos años es de una marca en específico: Oreo-.

-Pero mamá… tú no querías venir esta vez, si es el día de los enamorados con más razón- Vali trató de recuperarse de la impresión.

-Estaba molesta por otras cosas pero Loki me hizo "recordar"- se sonrojó. Los demás shockeados aun carraspearon. Clint inmediatamente cambió su expresión a una muy pícara.

-Esperen que Tony lo sepa jajajajaja… ¡auch!- recibió un golpe de la espía.

-Esto es increíble- susurró el capitán ¿tantos años de matrimonio comenzaron porque Loki combinaba con una galleta?

Escucharon un "poof" en la misma sala y vieron a los faltantes, tras ellos un montón de cosas entre ellas botellas de licor, maquinarias extrañas del millonario y otras chucherías.

Loki en su mano tenía una cajita bien adornada, pequeña pero elegante y sonrió pícaro a su esposa.

-¡Papá!- se lanzaron en su regazo los gemelos y el pelinegro rió levantándolos y abrazándolos.

-Mamá nos contó cómo se llegaron a casar- dijo Narvi todavía medio impresionado.

-¿En serio? Es una buena historia jajajaja- los bajó –Querida, nosotros tenemos una "salida" pendiente- dijo mirando a Sigyn de manera muy sugerente y claro que ella entendió.

-Por supuesto- se levantó alisándose el vestido.

-¡Hey! No lleguen tarde, no olvides la fiesta cuernitos- reclamó Tony.

-No lo haremos señor Stark- Sigyn se pegó a su esposo y desaparecieron en otro "poof" dejando a la sala en silencio.

-Estarán _muy_ ocupados- recalcó el arquero a lo que los demás voltearon y siguieron con sus deberes casi de forma automática.

-¿Me perdí de algo? alguien debe decirme qué pasó, es mi casa y exijo explicaciones-

-Te perdiste de la más absurda historia de amor- dijo Natasha.


End file.
